


When I get around you, I lose it, 'cause I feel so comfortable with you (You make me comfortable with you)

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: #21, Alpha Charles, Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 21, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Arthur, Omega Arthur Morgan, Omega Verse, Pressure - the good kind, Prompt 21, Purring, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #21: "Size Difference"Charles had been worried he’d suffocate him - though Arthur was big, massive for an Omega, Charles was bigger, had several inches and an easy twenty or so pounds on him, but then the Omega had started to purr, going limp and lazy beneath him, and the Alpha had stretched out over him, kissing and nibbling at his nape, mindful not to bite too hard at his bonding gland.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	When I get around you, I lose it, 'cause I feel so comfortable with you (You make me comfortable with you)

###  _When I get around you, I lose it, 'cause I feel so comfortable with you  
You make me comfortable with you_  
~Comfortable, H.E.R.

For as long as he could remember, Arthur had loved pressure.

When he was unsettled, uneasy or uncomfortable, a tight grip to his arm, a side-hug that bordered on just-this-side of too-tight from Hosea, Dutch or Susan or, when they’d been alive, Bessie or Annabel could settle him down quick, could bring him out of his head and soothe him.

He’d always liked things that were just-this-side of too big, too heavy. Preferred his clothing thick, heavy on his skin, big enough that he could wrap it around himself and squeeze and squeeze and squeeze when Hosea and Dutch weren’t there, squeeze until he couldn’t catch his breath, until he was fussed at later because the buttons and fastenings had left marks on his skin.

Had always liked to get furs that were _heavy,_ had driven Dutch and Hosea to distraction because he used pelts that were far too hot for the weather, liked their weight though he woke up sweating, liked being pinned to the bed but able to shove it off if he needed to.

It had concerned them for a time. It wasn’t normal, they knew that much. Omegas, which they knew he was even before he started Heating, they’d been able to smell _sweet-floral-protect-soft_ on him from the moment they’d picked him up out of the dirt, somersaulting when he ran into a horse trying to escape after robbing them, tended to be tactile, seeking out physical affection, touch, some seeking certain textures. Some even liked being squeezed, reminded that they were surrounded by someone strong that would protect them, but Arthur took it to extremes.

  
  


Charles had been concerned, at first.

He never had treated him like glass, not like so many Alphas treated their Omegas - when they weren’t hitting them, at least. Treated him like everyone else, at least until he started to court him but, even then, he didn’t coddle him. Went out of his way to get him food he liked, picked up peaches in town, made an effort to hunt deer, giving him the best parts before giving the rest to Pearson. Left little carvings on his cot, ammunition and gun oil when he noticed that he was getting low.

Started inviting him out hunting when he knew he was getting close to Heating, some faint instinct to keep him away from any Alphas who might try to court him out from under his nose. Offered him one of his shirts to take with him when he rode out to ride out his Heat alone until, some three or four Heats later, Arthur hopped up on his gelding and inclined his head like he always did when he wanted to say, _‘You comin’?’_

  
  


He’d knotted Arthur that day, hunched over him to keep from crushing him with his much heavier weight, but he’d buckled, collapsing, tried to twist to move them onto their sides with a panted apology, but the Omega had reached back to stop him, begging him to stay on top of him, the weight of the larger Alpha all he’d ever needed during his Heat.

Charles had been worried he’d suffocate him - though Arthur was _big, massive_ for an Omega, Charles was bigger, had several inches and an easy twenty or so pounds on him, but then the Omega had started to purr, going limp and lazy beneath him, and the Alpha had stretched out over him, kissing and nibbling at his nape, mindful not to bite too hard at his bonding gland.

Every time he knotted him during that Heat, he made sure to press him into the ground, basking in the way he’d purr - a sound of sheer, utter contentment.

  
  


He tested, once Arthur’s Heat broke. Found the Omega would go loose and content if, when he touched him, he _squeezed,_ just shy of bruising, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and tucking him in close, hand clasped around his arm or his thigh. A purr would stutter low in his chest, little more than a vibration, but the Alpha would have to fight the urge to preen, grinding his thumb into Arthur’s skin.

And when he bred him - out of his Heat, which had been hard to figure out at first, how to press down to give him that pressure he was so desperate for, but finally he’d found that he could press him against something, _anything,_ drag long and slow, and the Omega would purr so loud his whole body would shake with it, would go lax and lazy and do whatever he wanted, would doze off on his knot, even if he were pinned against a wall, held up only by Charles pressing him against it.


End file.
